B r o k e n
by Purple Snuggie
Summary: Billy x Becca. Short. ONESHOT. Billy and Becca think of each other. Takes place after 0. Please review! I love you guys! Lol.


B r o k e n

A fanfic for Billy X Rebecca, takes place after RE0. [ Which is my favorite RE.]

Both POV's.

Song : Broken by Seether ft. Amy Lee.

RE characters and the song do not belong to me.

Dedicated to always. My inspiration. For the strength I need everyday.

I love you.

It's sad but kind of sweet. I'll have more Billy x Becca up eventually.

* * *

_**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**_

_**I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

[ Billy's POV. ]

As strong as I had been. It was hard walking away from her that day.

We had been through alot...the training facility..the sewers....in such a little time I felt like I knew her alot.

When we had first met, I had my doubts. Just like any other normal, sane person..but I guess that counts me right out.

She made me feel normal...sane. Heh.

If there was anywhere in the world I would want to be it would be with her. Rebecca Chambers.

She has my dog tags as a souvenier so to speak..but what do I have of hers?

Her trust...but nothing material. I guess I was never really a material kind of guy in the first place.

But isn't that was girls want?

I had been evil in the past. Who hasn't.

My past still haunted me..like a very very dim cloud covering my head wherever I went.

But when I had finally released and let go...when I told her what happened...it was like the sunshine poked through the cloud..and it cleared.

It must feel like that when you go to a confession booth for some people but I don't think it would be as comfortable.

I admit, I miss her.

She had been plaguing my thoughts ever since the I had first met her on the train. Secretly I had been hoping that she wouldn't just walk away from me.

She obviously wouldn't be able to take me down if she tried.

But I guess that's what's attractive about her.

Cute.

Petite.

I had found myself attracted to more masculine woman..as weird as it sounds. But when I met Miss. Chambers..my look seemed to change.

She has a hold on me.

And she always will....

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

_**You've gone away, you don't feel me, here anymore**_

_**The worst is over now and we can breathe again**_

_**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away**_

_**There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

[Becca's POV.]

It had been a month after I had returned from the Training facility incident.

I met up with the higher ups who informed me of Enrico's death. I knew it. I was sad...but I was more sad about losing Billy Coen.

I caught myself playing with his dog tags alot. I never wore them to the RPD..they would ask too many questions...

so I kept them home.

I would wear them as soon as I came in the door..only removing them while I showered.

He would be in my thoughts anyway...but the tags..they always smelled like him.

That husky man smell. It smelt like he had been cutting trees all day...sweaty..kinda..but not the bad kinda sweaty.

But I still wish I could see him again.

Honestly, I missed him. I didn't know if he missed me..and there was no way to contact him..so I scanned and copied the picture from his report..and kept it next to my bedside.

I sound obsessed. But I had never felt that way before..especially about a wanted criminal.

He was cocky and arrogant..and rude when I first met him..but it was just his emotional shield.

I thought I was nearly going to break down and cry when he told me about his past in the army..why he was wanted.

I felt sorry. It was one of those moments where..you just wanted to hold them..and let them know it was alright.

It's too late now.

I keep him as a found memory and sigh to myself when I get too deep about it.

I better not let it bother me too much but it always finds a place nagging at my heart.

I heard him tell me thank you...before our parting..and I wanted to just stop...and stay with him..but I couldn't.

We had too different lives...it wouldn't have worked.

I choked when I told them he was dead.

I never wanted those words to come out of my mouth..and I hated myself just a bit for doing it.

It felt like I lost a part of me..a part of me that couldn't come back...and time didn't seem to heal the hole he left...

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open**_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open**_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

[Billys POV.]

In the end...I think years could go by and I would still think of her.

She was brutal in her own cute way...like a wet kitten after falling head first into a bath.

I chuckled.

She was the day to my night.

She made the wrong turn right.

And she would always have a place in my heart...but secretly...I wished we could see each other again..even if it was one last time..

because I needed more closure.

The gaping wound in my heart wasn't closing...even if I slept with a million woman..she would always be the one..

I would want to run to.

`` I miss you Rebecca. `` I whispered, gazing out of my apartment window that night.

I looked at the moon wondering....is she looking too? at the same moon?..and I thought...

Yes. Yes she is.

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

_**You've gone away**_

[Becca's POV.]

I clutched them tightly again, leaning over my balcony in my apartment.

He may have been a jackass..but he truely showed he had some decency in the end..he cared.

All of the fake people in the world seemed to just...keep on..

But he was the only one that stopped to help a poor girl like me.

Even when I get old and grey I will think about him.

I sighed, gazing at the moon. It was gorgeous.

His voice echoed in my head.

`` I miss you Billy. `` I whispered.

As I gazed at the crescent moon shining down upon the earth...I wondered. Is he looking too? at the same moon? and I thought...

Yes. Yes he is.

_**You don't feel me here....anymore.**_

_**- **_End.-


End file.
